Hair Clip
by Ayuki
Summary: Ch 5 up. After 100 days from being in the Digital World, the Chosen Children celebrate as Izumi comes across a conniving young man and runs into trouble. Kouji accidentally finds out things and Takuya becomes her selfproclaimed bodyguard. [TakumiKozumi]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stood surrounded in havoc as I looked all around myself. It was kind of like our group when we were in the Digital World. Except this time it was in the real world and with humans. It's me, Orimoto Izumi, signing into my brain to make a mental note. Don't trust boys who keep hair clips and give them back to you later on just to intrigue you. I looked around with my green eyes at the four boys in front of me, protecting me on my behalf. The way I got into this situation is kind of hazy. Of course, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki are my friends. We've all bonded since we got back from the Digital World but this situation was just uncalled for and unnecessary. I might as well rewind this story, well if you would want to call it a story. I started thinking in my head with my thoughts, that I shouldn't say practically everything that's on my mind. It usually makes the situation worse. That's when Takuya got socked in the face. And then Junpei went to go kick the other guy. But he missed and got conked on the head. And really hard. We don't intend to hurt people but they inflicted the damage first, so it's just self-defense. We also have Tomoki in our group as much as possible but he's younger than all of us, and we especially don't want him to get hurt, but he knows. I try to not make him feel left out although he wants to help the group out. Okay, well that's not the beginning; it's just that those images keep playing throughout my mind as I sit on a stool in my room, thinking of what to do. It's been a long day as I want to solve this. Takuya has a very noticeable bruise on his left cheek, Junpei's head really hurts and he needs to put ice on his head for a long time, and well, Kouji and Kouichi know how to fight as they are a great working duo, but still, I don't want anyone to be in any sort of harm. Geez, I really do attract danger sometimes. Maybe I should rewind to the beginning, perhaps to sort out everything and talk about it to my friends.

-----------------

It all started out on a bright morning. It was a somewhat usual school day. Spent time in the bathroom purifying my face and not looking messy right before going to school, putting a hair clip in the right side of my hair, stuffing all my procrastinated homework into my book bag, and then walking off to school. Takuya, Kouji and I are in the same grade, Junpei is one grade above, while Tomoki is two grades below us. Kouichi goes to another school since he's located in another part of town. We go to class doing busy work, then go to gym, the last class for the day. Then I went to go meet the boys after school like always then walk with them to Junpei's classroom, then to get Tomoki, who was usually on the playground with Teppei and Katsuharu. Lastly, we meet Kouichi at the bus stop. What was not completely normal was that we were going to a ramen bar to eat noodles, celebrating one hundred days after being in the Digital World. We sat down as we talked cheerfully, slurping noodles.

"Hey, remember when you two got whacked in the head real badly by Izumi for walking in on her on the island with Toucanmon?" Tomoki said, pointing at Takuya and Junpei while chuckling, having noodles in his mouth.

The group and I reminisced of our times in the Digital World. Sometimes we wished we could go back. But that wasn't an option. Our cellular phones had turned back and would never become D-Scanners ever again. I sighed as I thought of my counterpart spirits, Fairymon and Shutumon. They were so beautiful. Those spirits helped me find myself. My importance in the world and the meaning of friendship. I know I wasn't the strongest in the bunch but I had my part as the warrior of wind. My hair somehow ended up in my mouth as I ate more noodles. I spewed it out as Takuya and Kouji were having a fight about who could eat the most. They most likely were going to barf. Just like when they made those ridiculous hamburgers when I went out to fight for the Burgermon.

"Aw, is poor little Kouji too stuffed? Maybe you should go home to mommy if your tummy hurts so much," Takuya cooed.

Kouji frowned extensively as he continued to slurp more noodles, tension increasing between himself and Takuya. "No, I'm not pig," he garbled as noodle bits flew out of his mouth, with Kouichi and Junpei cheering for him.

"Hey aren't any of you guys on my side?" Takuya yelled.

"Nope," Kouji laughed triumphantly as the three were on his side. Kouji continued to chug down the soup remains.

"Haha I finished first!" Kouji proclaimed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I bet I can eat more dumplings than you!" Takuya said, pulling the plate of dumplings in between himself and Kouji.

"You're just a sore loser," Kouji said, as he threw two dumplings in his mouth and chewed rudely.

Junpei and Kouichi were no longer rooting for Kouji and Takuya's eating contest but instead screaming over watching Tomoki's shoulder, watching him play his video games. "Watch out for the monster! Don't forget to grab the money! Grab the ammo!" they said simultaneously as Tomoki mashed a bunch of buttons vigorously.

I just watched from the sidelines. I noticed the bar tender did not like us being so rowdy inside such a small bar tent. I sat as I arranged my hair behind my ear. My hair clip kept it out of my face and my hair neat. It contained an amethyst-colored crystal. My mother gave it to me as a birthday gift a few years ago. Although there wasn't any real story or meaning to it, I had just grown attached to it.

"Hey you guys should settle down," I said, nagging at messy Takuya who had noodles on his hair. I got up and helped him pluck them out of his brown hair. Just then my phone rang.

"Quiet down you guys!" I said as I tried to listen to my inaudible father.

"Izumicomhomerightnow!" it sounded like. I walked out of the tent.

"What did you say, dad?"

"It's getting dark and almost five! Aren't you coming home?"

"Yes, yes dad. I'll come home."

"Hey, you guys, I have to go now. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I picked up my backpack and paid my half of the tab.

It was an autumn late afternoon, around five thirty. The leaves rained all across the sidewalk as they broke off the branches, and it was gusty. I walked home as the wind clashed with my face several times. Since I arranged my hair so many times, my beloved hair clip fell and bounced off the sidewalk, but I didn't notice. At the time, I didn't know someone walked by the hair clip and picked it up.

I arrived home as my father wanted me too, and what luck. No one was home. My dad left a note.

"Gone to the office real quick, I'll be back. Eat these noodles I made and have dinner.

Love,  
Dad"

"Ugh, I just ate!" I muttered to myself. I put some plastic wrap over the bowl so I wouldn't have to eat it. I bet my mom would nag at me to "stop starving myself" when I've already eaten. She just doesn't believe me. Sometimes I wish I had gone to the Digital World with my mother. Then we'd bond better with each other. It's like with the girls at school. On and off bad relations. She yells at me one day. The next day we're watching the TV together laughing. Then my cell phone rings.

"Izumi, are you home yet?" my dad asks.

"Yes, but you aren't."

"What's with the attitude? Never mind, it looks like your mother isn't coming home to stay with you. She has to stay the graveyard shift at work. I'm at my office doing some urgent paperwork, and it looks like it will take me a long while. I'll come pick you up."

"Can't I stay home?"

"No! You're only eleven. Bring your homework and brush your teeth."

"I have work to do!"

"Which is why I said to bring your homework, now stop dilly-dallying!"

"Yes, dad," I said, pressing hard on the red disconnect button on my phone.

I strolled off to the bathroom to put a bunch of minty stuff in my mouth then gathered all my books. I looked straight into the mirror in my room. My clip was missing. I gasped. I wailed.

"Where is it?" I screeched as I scampered around, seeing if it fell on the floor somewhere. None. Nada. "Ugh!" I screamed in the apartment. I quickly covered my mouth. The landlord might come up and tell me to be quiet and shut up. He wasn't a nice man at all. The doorbell rang. It was my dad, thank god. I ran out with her into the car.

The office was boring and dreary. I sat in the green room, playing with my pencils. The green room had a refrigerator, television, and one window where you could see the offices, including my dad. That way I couldn't lie around and do something else. Well I suppose it's not that bad being people's vision. All the best for myself. My dad was running around with files and on the phone. I don't know what he was doing. He was a loan officer. I looked around as there was nothing to do. I took out my science book and began to read. A topic about cells… moments later, one of dad's co-workers walked in with his son.

"Now son, I have a lot of work to do. Just sit here for awhile. I won't take too long," the man says.

The kid pouted as he smashed himself into a chair, looking mad with a furrowed brow. I looked at him and looked back at my book.

"What a weird kid," I thought. But I didn't know him and after being in the Digital World, I learned the valuable lesson of friendship and other parts of it. The boy stared back at me funny as if he had found a lot of money on the ground up for grabs. I didn't know what he was going to say or do to me. His dad left, relieved of his whiney kid and went to his office, next to my mom's. I wrote some notes on my paper. I looked at the kid again.

"You go to my school, don't you?" he asked normal friendly tone.

I looked at him with a puzzled appearance. He looked into his pocket and pulled some item then put it back in. I couldn't see what it was, it probably was a watch. He must've been that bored.

"I think I've seen you around the halls," I replied, going back to writing.

"I'm Oda Hayaki, and you are?" the boy kept talking.

"I'm Orimoto Izumi. I'm in the grade six."

"What are you doing? Homework?"

"Yeah."

"Egh, so boring. Give me your phone."

"Why? I don't even know you. I'm friendly and all but there's a limit," I said, twisting my pencil around.

"I'm not going to run off with it. C'mon it's boring in this office as it is. There isn't anything interesting on TV."

"Why don't you read a book? I brought my stuff from class. You can study if you want."

"I'm in grade seven. I already did that lousy work last year. You need help?"

"No thanks," I said, pulling the book past my face so I wouldn't have to talk to the guy anymore. He was a bit chatty and it was already eight at night. I had to get the homework done so I could have good marks in class.

"May I please use your phone?" Hayaki pleaded again.

Just so I could finish my work, I handed it to him without looking. He put in some number. He tweaked his voice up two notches with an unbearable accent.

"Hello? Dis is de fish store! You order lotsa fish! What are you talkin' about? It says Oda Ryozo from the loan firm on First Street. No I am not crazy. I am not going to take back your order. Please pick up fish in ten minutes! Bye! La la la!" Hayaki said as he flipped my phone shut, laughing.

I stood up and grabbed my phone away from him.

"Don't waste my phone time for your useless pranks!" I couldn't help but chuckle as I threw my phone into my backpack and picked up my pencil.

"Oh come on. I just prank-called my dad. See you're laughing."

I hid my smile.

"I'm glad you like jokes and all but I've work to do."

Hayaki pulled out a canister of soup. He was slurping real loud. I was ready to move in my dad's office and let him have the green room. He was probably trying to shoo me away so he could watch cartoons.

"Can't you be a little quieter?" I asked.

"Can't you stop studying? And for your information, I like soup," he shot back.

"No. I can't."

"Ugh, I want to watch. Here, mainly what you're going to be asked is the cell structure and that's it. You don't have to look at all this useless info."

"And just how do you know?"

"I had the same classes as you, duh."

Just at that time, my dad came in. "Izumi, it's time to go. I finished my work surprisingly fast." I picked all my stuff and walked out.

"Bye Hayaki," I said, as he grabbed the remote and watched cartoons like I predicted. I walked to the car behind my dad, threw my backpack in the trunk and sat at the front.

"Looks like you made friends with my co-worker's son," my dad mentioned, turning on the radio.

"No, he just started talking to me."

"Mr. Oda told me about his son. He's a well-liked boy at school, so you'd better watch out," my dad joked.

"Dad," I said wryly, smiling.

We finally got home as I went to bed and hugged my dad good night. The next day, I met up with my two friends, Suminoto Sayoko and Chikamatsu Mai. We went to the school library as none of us knew the chapter for science very well. We all had the same class and quiz within forty minutes. Sayoko kept flipping pages trying to cram all the information in her head, as usual. She never spent enough time studying as she did playing golf. Mai was the one out of us who almost always studied, but this time she didn't study a lot like usual. She was easily sidetracked by food though.

"My mom brought home this load of imported food from India. It was really good," Sayoko said.

"Yes, yes, we all know about your trying new foods crave," Mai said, not looking up from her book.

"Um, I heard the quiz is about cell structure only," I whispered.

"How do you know?" Mai asked, worried she would flunk as she looked at her hand-written notes.

"Oh, I just heard," I said, only looking at one page of the book.

"From who?" Sayoko asked.

"Oda Hayaki."

"He's a seventh grader. What does he know?"

"Why are you talking to a seventh grader, Izumi?"

"Oh! Look who has a new crush!"

"I do not!" I screamed a little too loud. The librarian came up to me and told me to be silent or else I'd get me and my friends banned from the library for two days as penalty.

"Ugh, just be quiet," I said, propping the book up vertically so I wouldn't have to speak again.

"Oh come on Izumi, we tell you about who we like. And Hayaki isn't just one grade above, he's quite popular too and on the basketball team."

I didn't say anything. I really didn't have time for this. I was trying to be friendly and all, but I didn't like to be picked on or teased. I suppose my attitude is what makes girls talk gossip of me. Just because I moved to Italy at a young age and came back to my homeland makes me stand out so much. Sometimes I hate it. Then the bell rang. Time to go to class and flunk my quiz.

-----------------

I'll continue my story later on. I'm quite tired and it's late. I've been sitting on this stool for at least two hours brooding. I have to go to school tomorrow and face everyone. I don't want to but I have to. Three problems… problems with the "cool" people at school, one boy who likes me but I do not like him, especially after what happened, and two others boys on my mind. Takuya and Kouji. I'll keep rewinding these thoughts of the group and I can come to an absolution. Well, at least I hope so. Signing off, Izumi.

**End Chapter 1. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Me, Orimoto Izumi, signing into in my head again. Its morning and I'm sitting in the library by myself. Two weeks ago, I was sitting at this table with Sayoko and Mai. Now they're avoiding me because they're such cowards. Sigh. My friends as usual always cast me aside or forget me. Or they are afraid to be seen with me because of what everyone else thinks. That happened to me at camp one time. Maybe I could make Mai some pasta. Her favorite pastime is trying new foods. I don't get why though. Sayoko— I couldn't really give her anything unless if I knew how to play golf. She's really competitive about it and throws fits when she gets a lousy score. I want to talk to the guys but it doesn't look they're here yet. Everyone's looking all around me as if I did something wrong. I hope Takuya, Kouji, and Junpei get here soon. Kouichi goes to another school and Tomoki is in the lower division. I'm worried. When will they get here? I might as well think some more to figure how to get out of this mess. Where was I last night? Oh yeah…

-----------------

I walked to class with Sayoko and Mai. Mai nearly ran into a tree trying to read the science book and walk at the same time. We made it into class and were handed our papers.

"Start," my teacher says.

I look at the paper. It is the exact same thing Hayaki told me. I look over at Mai and Sayoko, who are across the room from me. They look completely blank. I write the answers down guiltily and turn my paper over to show that I'm finished. Mai, who is the closest, eyes me to give her some answers. Obviously I can't talk so I just stare at her. I am dying to help her and Sayoko but it would be wrong to help my friends cheat. I hang my head with shame as my teacher takes my paper. After a lecture, the bell rings. Mai and Sayoko catch up to me.

"Guys, I'm really sorry I couldn't help you," I breathe out.

"Well you couldn't anyway. You're too far away. The teacher would have heard you whisper," Sayoko said comfortingly.

"You had the upper hand, Izumi. She had that Hayaki person tell her ahead of time," Mai said, disappointed knowing she was going to get a bad score.

"I didn't ask him to tell me," I muttered, looking down at the ground as we walked to lunch line.

"It's just a stroke of luck Izumi had. It's not like she cheated."

"Yes, but she knew what the quiz was about in the first place! She probably didn't even know the rest of the chapter!"

"Sayoko, it's just a small quiz. Tests are way more important."

"I can't fail, especially in school! Izumi, this isn't fair!"

And with that, Mai ran off. I watched her stomp off.

"She's just mad that she failed her quiz. She overreacted. You know how competitive she gets."

"Yeah, thanks Sayoko," I said. Sayoko and I didn't have the same classes next, so I went to Mathematics. And of all people, I run into Oda Hayaki in the halls. I wish he'd go away. He's so irritating and causes me trouble.

"Hey Izumi."

"I'd like to thank you for helping me with that small quiz. Now good bye," as I slid the door open for my class.

"Wait!"

"What? I have to go sit at my desk."

"I have something you might want."

"Like what?"

Hayaki pulled something out of his pocket that I've been looking for. It was my hairclip! It glowed in the light. I retrieved it quickly and put it on my hair.

"Thank you! Where did you find it?"

"It was on the ground. I saw you drop it."

I smiled awkwardly and walked into class. Some of the girls around me were looking at me strangely.

"Izumi, I didn't know you were familiar with Hayaki!"

"What?"

I blinked nervously and opened my book. What are these girls talking about? I looked at Takuya, who just entered the class. He sat next to me.

"Izumi's got a boyfriend!" Takuya whispered to me as sniggers and takes out books.

"I do not!" I snapped. I listened in class and took notes. Was there a new rumor about me? Bleh, I didn't care. There were always some about me. I don't know how to speak the native language properly, or I don't know how to use chopsticks properly. Or that I'm an arrogant prissy butt because they assume I think I'm better than everyone for coming from a foreign country. I wasn't even born there for goodness sake. I was born here, in Japan. I went to lunch with Sayoko. Apparently Mai was still mad I had an "advantage" in science today and was out in the gym playing some sport with other girls. Sayoko and I sat on the benches. We ate home-made lunches and talked.

"So, what is the business with that Oda Hayaki?" she asks.

"Well, I don't know. I met him in my dad's office and he told me about the science quiz. I didn't believe him at first. Then he gives back my hair clip, and you know how much I'm attached to it. I'm thinking about how he got it in the first place."

We finished lunch and went to the last two classes, History and Gym. I finished them with Sayoko and Mai; Mai who wouldn't speak to me. She sure does get mad at me for silly things. I hope she gets over it. As I walk home with books in hand, Oda Hayaki comes up to me again.

"Hello Izumi!"

"Um, thank you for returning my hair clip but I'd like you to refer to me formally because I don't even know you that much except for the fact that you like to play practical jokes on your dad."

"Oh, c'mon Izumi. I was just bored. I'll take you to eat some noodles, my treat!"

"Uh, I just had some yesterday, thanks," I said, trying to leave as I saw Takuya and Kouji in the distance.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Why do you want me to be with you so much?"

"Because I like you."

"What!"

"It's true."

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Good bye."

"Well you could give me a chance you know."

"Oh, well I don't know about that."

"Please Izumi!" Hayaki suddenly grabbed my hand.

I retrieved my hand and ran off to join Junpei, who was walking nearby.

"Thank goodness you're here," I muttered to Junpei as I hid behind him and walked away to Kouji, Takuya, and Tomoki.

"Who's that guy you're with?" Kouji asked me.

"Some seventh grader. He keeps following me around."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess he likes me just for finding a hair clip on the ground."

"That's a weird reason."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why don't you go and tell him you don't like him?"

"I did."

"And he still insists? Well, I don't know. Persistent people can get a little freaky."

"Yeah, Izumi. He is right there staring at us," Junpei pointed out.

I peered behind Junpei's shoulder. I bared my teeth together and gave a little mouse squeak. "EEE… what am I to do?" I whispered to the group.

"Easy, ignore him. Duh," Takuya said, balancing a ball on top of his head.

I walked quietly with lunch bag in hand while the three boys made a barrier around me. After three blocks, Oda Hayaki was gone.

"Is he gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is," Kouji whispered back to me, looking around the corner. We all relaxed and headed towards the vending machines. Takuya put in coins and got six cans of juice while waiting for Kouichi to come from his school and meet up.

"Hey you guys, I'll be back in a few minutes," Kouji said to us with a suspicious frown.

"Well, get back soon. Your brother might come by then," Junpei said.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine," Kouji said, walking off and turning to the right. I wondered where he went. After five minutes, Kouichi showed up at the bus stop. Kouji was not back yet.

"Hey guys… where's Kouji?" Kouichi asked.

"Well, he said he'd be back," Tomoki pointed out while playing rock-paper-scissors with Takuya to pass the time while waiting. Junpei started to talk with Kouichi about sports. Obviously I wasn't interested so I was beginning to worry. Just exactly where did Kouji go? I hope he didn't get hurt. He seemed all of a sudden bothered. One moment he was fine and then he's all threatened-looking. The group and I waited by the tree for quite awhile. After that we walked together and looked for Kouji, and then he shows up in our face.

"Hey, where did you go? We were waiting for you for a long time! Geez you waste time on purpose!" Takuya argued.

"Oh shut up. I had some business," Kouji muttered with his hands in his pocket. They stopped fighting and we all went to the park to hang out. We had fun as Tomoki and I played on the monkey bars, Takuya and Junpei were playing soccer. Would Takuya ever get sick of that game? He's a boy, of course not. For some reason, Kouji was brooding in the corner of the sand pit. We all went home for the day and I walked home. Just before I opened the gate to my house, Oda Hayaki appeared yet again.

"Ahh! Are you following me home?" I asked him, exasperated.

"No. I just want to get to know you. Is this your house?" he asked.

"Uh… no… it's my… aunt's house!"

"Well I can walk you home if you want so you don't have to be bored at your aunt's house."

"Oh, no thanks Hayaki, I have a lot of homework, and I'm pretty sure you do too."

"I promise I won't do anything. I just want to get to know you," he said, as he grabbed my wrist and dragged agitatedly to a bakery. I did not for some reason come out and smack him for taking me somewhere I didn't want to be. I thought maybe if I was nice and put a bad impression, he'd leave me be.

"You like sweets?" he asked as he went up to the cashier to order something, which was probably most likely for me.

"Um, no I like vegetables," I lied. Actually I did like sweets like everyone else, but I liked pasta more.

"Okay then, I'll order you a veggie bun," he said as he paid the cashier. He motioned me to sit at a table. A waitress put a veggie bun for me. It looked disgusting.

"So, Izumi, I assume you like collecting hair clips?" Hayaki asked as he sliced his own bread and bit into it.

"No. Just because I wear something doesn't mean I collect a lot of it," I muttered while folding and unfolding a napkin several times. I wasn't going to touch that vomit-looking bun.

Hayaki looked like he was desperately trying to think of something to say to me. "Did you do okay on your science quiz?"

"Yes, but thanks to you, one of my friends is mad at me."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Why is she mad at you?"

"She thinks I cheated and she's annoyed at how I had an upper hand."

"She takes things too seriously."

"Yeah, she does. She's a good friend though but a sore loser."

"Well I didn't mean for that to happen. I just told you off the top of my head in the office. It looks like your dad and my dad are buddies."

"I guess."

Just then, I saw three girls outside the window sniggering. I glanced but paid no attention. They walked off. Hayaki suddenly looked flustered. I didn't say anything. I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Hayaki, I'm flattered that you like me and I'm giving you a chance, but I have to go home now, okay?"

"Well, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

I pushed my chair in and exited. He waved back at me, but I didn't. I just walked back home, making sure he wasn't following me a second time.

-----------------

I'm still in the library, thinking. Thinking about how to solve this conflict with Oda Hayaki and his bunch of cronies, friends, whatever they are. It was unfair how I was the only one not hurt. I'm tired of the only one left out. I would like to gain a few scratches showing I was in the blaze of victory for the sake of helping out my friends. It was like in the Digital World. Kouji and Takuya did all the work while I, as Fairymon, was left to watch with Blitzmon and Chakkumon. I can remember that sad fight so vividly. Takuya and us, we did nothing wrong. We were just in the park, minding our own business. Then we get pushed into a corner and these tall guys show up.

While thinking of all these past events, Kouji suddenly appears in my face. I shake off my contemplation mode and look at him.

"Izumi, I have to tell you something," he says, putting his backpack down and sitting down in front of me. He looks around to see that no one we have bad relations with was around.

"What?" I whispered back.

"You remember that time I ran off and didn't come back for like an hour?"

"Yeah. That was a few weeks back."

"Well, it has to do with why we got pounded yesterday."

I only looked at Kouji. If we were in danger, why wouldn't Kouji let us know in the first place?

"Oda Hayaki only tried very hard to get your attention so that the girls who set you up with him could embarrass you. I don't get why they would do that though."

"What are you talking about? What girls?"

"There's these stupid girls in the seventh grade who are envious of you. Hyata Aiko, Tsukamoto Keiko, and Kunikida Mayumi."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, the reason I ran off that time for a long time while you guys were waiting for me to come back was because when Oda Hayaki was following us, he had this sly grin. A person doesn't look like that unless they're scheming something. I saw him since I was behind you, acting like your bodyguard. And with Oda Hayaki's actions of liking you, you'd think he'd keep following us around until he got a private moment with you. But instead he just runs off with some girls. I found that weird so I ran off to check up what the heck was going on. Those girls I mentioned seem are friends with Oda Hayaki and have a fat liking for him, but he doesn't really seem to care."

I stared at Kouji. It was starting to make some sense.

"I heard them plotting saying they wanted Hayaki to pretend to like you and then dump you in front of a lot of people during lunch time just to embarrass you."

"Why would they want to do something stupid like that?"

"Beats me," Kouji said, as he looked frustrated.

"Look, Kouji, thanks for looking out for my best interest," I said to him smiling as I patted his hand as a congratulatory thanks. He looked somewhat uneasy. We both sat together at the table, studying just to pass the time and avoid Oda Hayaki at all costs. It was at that point I noticed the huge cut on Kouji's neck. Then I came to asking another question.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked with a small hint of annoyance and frustration.

**End Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I-I—" Kouji stuttered. He looked like he was at a loss of words.

I just stared back at him. If he knew why those idiot mean guys were going to come, why didn't he tell us? It feels like he defied the group's trust and just let them beat us up.

"I meant to tell you."

"But?"

"Well I had more ahead than I could handle."

"What? Kouji, I know you're strong. That doesn't sound like you," I said

"I know it doesn't. I've been 'distracted' lately," Kouji said. "A lame excuse as that is. Lately there is someone and something on my mind. Can't pinpoint it though…"

I looked at him funny then looked back at my books and continued my story and my point of view how this happened. That big fat cut on Kouji's neck looks horrible and painful. Let's see… where was I last? Oh blast, Kouji came in so I can't remember where I was, oh yeah! Now I remember.

-----------------

I went into my house with the most caution.

"Who's the boy?" my mom asked, looking out the window.

"Oh no one."

"You know you're not supposed to be interested in boys at your age. Just focus on school," my mom said, stirring soup on the stove.

"Yes, mom," I said, subdued.

"Why is he still standing outside?" my mom said, looking out the window again, stirring.

"What?"

"Ahh!" I thought. My mind was in a rut. Why does he have to stand outside my house like some sort of puppy? I'm getting real annoyed now. Its one thing to like someone but it's another to stalk them home and invade your privacy. I ran outside, exasperated.

"Hayaki, please, go home. I don't appreciate you following me everywhere. I'll be your friend, okay?"

"But I want to be your girlfriend!"

"G-girlfriend! What are you thinking?" I screamed in my head.

"I have to go. Bye," I said quickly and shut the gate behind me.

I sighed with relief and ran upstairs to my room to finish homework. Everything was fine until the next morning. It was the usual until I walked into my first class. There was a bundle of gifts all over my desk. I was upset. I ran to see who the card was from. It said, "Enjoy the gifts. Lots and lots of love, Hayaki." I was really embarrassed. I looked around with terrible shock as the girls in my class whispered at me. It was like camp all over again. All the girls whispering and pointing at me. I threw them into my backpack before the teacher came in. I listened in class and as it ended, there were a few girls who bumped into me on purpose. It made me sad and dejected. What have I done? I didn't do anything wrong. And there was Hayaki, waiting for me outside. He caught up to me.

"Leave me alone Hayaki. I really can't understand what you're doing. If you want me to like you, you don't throw a pile of boxes all over my desk," I said, not even looking at his face.

"Oh come on Izumi, I bought you things you'd like!"

"How do you know I'd even like them? You don't even know me!"

"That's not true. I know that the hair clip in your hair is from your mother and that you like Italy. You're a sweet girl."

"Wait… how did you know this was from my mom?" I asked, forming a scared fist.

"I just know."

"Hayaki, you're really scaring me now. Please, just leave me alone," I said, running into class. I accidentally ran into Mai as she dropped two textbooks on the ground. I hope she cooled off by now.

"Mai, I'm so sorry!"

Mai didn't say anything as she picked up her books looking as if it was my complete fault that they were on the ground. Then Sayoko walked up with her.

"Izumi, we're sorry, but we can't hang out with you anymore," Sayoko said as the two walked away from me. My eyes were burning with tears wanting to come out. I would not cry in school. I walked hurriedly to my next class. Why were all my friends abandoning me? Why did I have to undergo girls being mean to me? Was it my attitude? I thought I was past this. I sat in class and answered the teacher's questions. A few other girls looked at me as if I had pepper spray to squirt on them. I looked down at my binder. What in the heck was going on? Everything was normal yesterday… until Oda Hayaki entered my life. Just what exactly has been going on since he has "noticed" me? The bell rang for break as I looked for any of my remaining friends. I couldn't find Takuya, Junpei, or Kouji. Where were they?

"Takuya, thank goodness, I've been looking for you!" I said, catching up to him and putting my hand on his arm.

He looked at me. "What is it you need?"

"I need a little cheering up. My friends just… it's like they stabbed in the back. All of a sudden they won't talk to me anymore," I garbled as a tear came out of my eye. I got even madder since I promised myself in class that I wouldn't cry. I looked away. Takuya got in front of me.

"Izumi… I know it's hard for you to make friends but please don't cry."

"I'm trying not to!"

"Just because you're my friend I'll give you this. You'd better not tell the other girls or I'll come get you," he said in an entertaining tone. He gave me a hug. "Feel better okay? Ignore those girls," he said, running off to another class. I stood still in awe. Takuya had never done that for me before.

"He's not such a knucklehead after all," I thought happily and the bell rang for the next class. It was my class with Sayoko and Mai too. I wiped my eye ran to class since I was so busy talking to Takuya and thinking about the hug. As I made it to class in the nick of time, there were barely any seats left. Only two, to be exact. One was by Sayoko and the other was next to the girl that pushed me in the hall after my first class. I walked up to Sayoko and sat next to her. The two were writing on paper and ignoring me. Mai passed me a note. "You can't sit here," it said. "Why not?" I whispered loudly. I felt like tearing again.

"Orimoto Izumi, stop talking to your friends. For today, I'll move you so you can concentrate on the lesson, not gossip. Go sit next to Tsukamoto Keiko," my teacher said. I sighed with deepest remorse. I looked at the girl. It was the same one that knocked into me in the hall just a few minutes ago. Why did I have to sit next to a girl who pushed me? I sat next to her as she gave me a large frown. I tried to ignore it and looked at the board and took notes. Keiko started kicking my chair. It got really irritating. As soon as the bell rang, I walked out and waited for my two friends. At least they used to be. What was the matter with them?

"Mai, Sayoko, you guys are my friends. Why aren't you talking to me? Why are you all of a sudden abandoning me? Is that what a friend does?" I said in outburst.

Mai didn't speak. Sayoko finally did after an uncomfortable two minutes. "Izumi—" she stuttered.

"Please, you guys. This isn't funny."

"There are… people talking. We don't want to get sucked in with you," Sayoko said with a sad face and walked off with Mai. I used to walk with them. Watching them walk away from me was enough to make me cry again. But I wouldn't. I was stronger than that. All of a sudden Hayaki tapped me from behind.

"What do you want, you jerk," I gnarled.

"Well I just wanted to say hi," Hayaki said, startled.

I looked at his piercing brown eyes. They were good enough to make any girls swoon for him. But not me. Now it came to me. This was why certain girls were giving me looks today. I remembered how girls in the halls would talk of Hayaki and his wonderful basketball skills and wanting to be the lucky one for him.

"You!" I snarled angrily. "Please! Leave me alone. You're not doing anything but damaging me!" I opened my backpack. "Here are your gifts. Thank you for the thought but I don't want them," I said and walked down the hall. I could hear Hayaki following me from behind. God, he is so stubborn! What is his problem?

"Stop following me!" I yelled.

"Izumi wait! I just wanted you to have this hair clip, it'll go with the one you're wearing," he said as he put the hair clip in my hair.

"Don't touch me with your greasy hands," I said quietly.

Hayaki held up a mirror. Why in the world would a boy carry a mirror in his pocket? "See! It looks nice, doesn't it?" he said with a smile.

I admit it did. It was a white hair clip dotted with small crystals.

"Hayaki thank you," I sighed. "You have an odd way of showing your affections," I said, just standing with him in the halls.

"I really like you Izumi, it's just I get nervous."

I looked at him with the eyes of a stranger but didn't gaze at him with the eyes of all the other girls. "Well Izumi, I'd better get going," he said, as he held my hand. I retrieved it as if he were invading my space and looked the other way. Just then I saw Kouji and Junpei walking. They saw me. Hayaki ran off with three other girls as Kouji and Junpei walked up to me.

"Oh no!" I said, trying to look as if I did nothing.

"It looks like you have connections with that Oda Hayaki. I thought he scared you," Junpei said.

"He keeps following me!" I responded in a cry of help.

"Then why do you keep responding back to him?"

"I have no choice! He's not really that bad, it's just he's kind of weird."

"Well it looks like you have a liking for him,"

"I don't! I really don't!"

"Your actions are different than what you say," Junpei said. I wish I could make him understand. He just walked off to class before I could open my mouth to say anything.

Kouji walked up to me while looking around to see that no one was nearby. "Listen to me Izumi, for your sake, be careful!" he told me. He was near my face as if we were two spies meeting in secret. "I don't know how this happened. You were getting along with everyone so well. All of a sudden it's like you're shunned. Even I don't get it. But I'll try to help you the best I can."

"Kouji, thank you," I said. "Why is everyone acting so different?"

"Well, I don't know exactly yet. You should be careful around that Oda Hayaki. The girls are always talking about you and Hayaki as if something was terribly wrong."

"I haven't done a thing but be myself!"

"Yes, Izumi, and that's great that you have. Don't change yourself. You are great the way you are. And we have to get to class," Kouji said, walking into class.

I followed.

I sat next to him in our mathematics class. Usually I'd sit with Mai and Sayoko but since they "abandoned" me, I can't. I saw them walk in together and walked in. I stood up from my seat.

"Izumi, where are you going?" Kouji whispered to me while writing down notes.

I didn't answer back. I walked straight up to my friends. At least I thought they were.

"Guys, we've been friends all this year! I don't want to loose you guys. Friendship means a lot to me," I said with a sympathetic tone.

They didn't answer me. They looked straight through me. I didn't want to lose my friends but if they were to treat me like rubbish then I guess I'd better just stay with the real friends I made, the ones from the Digital World. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki.

I sat back at my desk with Kouji. I noticed he wasn't good with girls or people's feelings so I didn't expect him to say anything back to me as I sat down with a sad frown.

"Izumi, don't mind them," he told me, still writing with his pencil.

I smiled at him and looked at the board and paid full attention. My thoughts distracted me though. I needed friends who were female, not just male ones. I guess I lost them. We finished class and met with the guys after school. Nothing new. Well, except we took Tomoki home; his parents wanted him to be home early with his brother. We then walked and stayed at the park and had fun. I made a sand castle with Junpei. Right when we were finished and going to put the flag on the top, Takuya fell to the ground.

POW!

There were three creepy men standing as if they had the intent to hurt people. They were brawny and huge. I was scared as they lunged at my friends. Kouji held up a good fight with his moves, blocking their attacks. So did Kouichi. Junpei and I ran to the scene. I was scared as they all stood up in front of me. Takuya's cheek looked awful. I ran to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Izumi, stay safe and behind us," he said, pushing me behind him.

"You jerks!" Junpei yelled, about to punch one of them but missed. The guy used the side of his fist and hit his head. Hard.

"Junpei!" Takuya yelled out.

I was becoming more frightened by the second. Only Kouji stayed in front of me, protecting me while the other three were running around on guard. I stared at my four friends in awe. Junpei on the ground, his head most likely pounding with pain. Takuya with his bruise on his left cheek. Kouichi on defense, and Kouji in front of me.

At this point I am grateful for my friends. They, fighting for our cause and because we were friends, we would help each other out. At that moment, Kouji's neck was cut with a knife. I screamed.

He screamed, but not as loud as me, grunted, and writhed with pain.

The thugs ran off and left us alone. They seemed to retreat for no reason. We all ran to Kouji's side. We all darted to the nearest store to obtain a few bandages and medicine for our wounds. Kouji had his hand against his neck.

"God damn it, this hurts," he grumbled under his breath with the blood running and dripping onto his hand. I ran in the store and paid for the bandages and antiseptic and ran back to the group. I cleaned the wound for him although he cringed since the antiseptic burned and put the bandage around afterwards.

"Don't you think you should get that checked by medical professionals?" I asked, dotingly.

Kouichi walked up to his brother and looked at his neck. "No, he doesn't need to go. Those dumb brutes don't even know how to use a blade properly. It's not that deep and they missed both the jugular vein and his throat. They seem pretty stupid. It's more of a scratch but people tend to bleed more superfluously by the neck," Kouichi said reassuringly. "I should get you home to mom though."

"Well, Takuya, Junpei, I can't really put bandages for you, it's just bruises," I said, trying to be cheerful.

The group was not in any sort of mood to be happy. Well of course, since we all got trampled and harassed just a few minutes ago.

"Izumi, thanks for being supportive, but c'mon, we just got the crap beaten out of us! And for no damn reason! What the heck is this!" Junpei muttered under his breath.

Kouichi was the only one unharmed, though he was holding his knuckles. They looked like they hurt badly.

Kouji only sat down, hand on his neck, holding the wounded part. He was frowning and looked real steamed, ready to punch something. He didn't do anything though.

We walked home, scared, wary, and feeling horrible.

I felt the most horrible.

-----------------

… And we're back to where I started. I've been thinking about this situation and brooding for the past three days about this. How are the group and I to solve this? This is very frustrating. My own friends leave me, my Digital World friends all hurt for absolutely no reason. I hate it when I have friends in danger. They mean a lot to me, every single one, even if they do hurt me back. I don't even know who those dumb thugs who hurt us are. My head is beginning to hurt from thinking too much. I'm still here in the library, sitting with Kouji.

"Izumi!" he snapped. "Are you listening?"

"Wha…?" I asked, just barely getting out of my thinking zone. "What did you say?"

"I said, I think I saw some other people when those creep guys attacked us."

"Who?"

"Well I don't know, it was very quick and I didn't have time to be looking around when someone is about to hurt me with a knife. But I think I saw a glimpse of Oda Hayaki and three girls hiding behind bushes when we were in the park."

"Oda… Hayaki?" I was very surprised. I took that hairclip he gave me out of my hair and looked at it. What on earth was going on? What the heck was Hayaki doing? Trying to hurt me and my friends? I haven't done anything to provoke anyone!

"Kouji, I am so sorry," I said with remorse. Then the bell rang for class to start. Time to go to class.

"Let's go to class," Kouji motioned.

While walking with Kouji, I could remember Kouji, protecting me. It made me feel joyful and in high spirits. But then I remembered when Takuya gave me a comforting hug the other day when I was sad about my friends completely ditching me for stupid reasons. Now it hit me. I, Orimoto Izumi, was torn between two guys.

Kanbara Takuya and Minamoto Kouji.

**End Chapter 3. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Okay, now that everything is straightened out, we, the group can solve this. Not exactly straightened out but everything can go back to normal. Though I am a bit distracted with these newfound feelings I've got. Don't know what to do with them. Takuya or Kouji. I don't like this. They're both my friends. I can't choose one over the other. I'm waiting at the gate for the everyone. Where are they? It's cold outside. I looked down at the gravel. Two girls approached me as if standing by the gate was offensive. One of them was Tsukamoto Keiko. The other girl I didn't know. It was probably one of those girls Kouji told me to be cautious of. What have I done wrong? Is it so bad that I'm a little different? Why can't they accept me for who I am? I didn't choose to live in another country. I didn't choose to learn the dialect there and I never once did anything to them except give them the respect they deserve. Keiko spoke out.

"Look, there's that girl who only makes friends with guys. What's the matter? Can't make any real friends or are you just that desperate?" she pointed.

I only looked down. I hated crying so much. It was tiresome too.

For some reason, my life has to be harder than the average kid. All what's expected is to get good grades, obey parents and be a good child. Instead I get sucked into the Digital World, I deal with being an alien in my own country, and all my friends who are girls always leave me behind. I think I am strong.

I _am_ strong.

"Leave me alone!" was all I could mutter dryly from my mouth like a tiny mouse.

Keiko and the other girl only laughed like annoying, squawking birds. They walked off, and walked with their ringleader friend, Hyata Aiko. I ignored them. It was the only thing I could do. No point in starting unnecessary arguments. Normally I would have walked up and told them my true feelings and settle it, but it wasn't the time. I already lost my two friends, three girls who are older than me out to get me, and deranged Hayaki who won't leave me alone.

"Hey Izumi, what's wrong?" a recognizable tone said behind me.

"Takuya!" I gasped with joy. "You're here! Thank goodness!" I said, hugging him. I paused. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"Oops, sorry… umm... well, it's just some girls were mean to me just before you got here, so I'm glad you're here." I said, hot with embarrassment.

"Uh, okay Izumi," he said. He looked kind of flustered. We waited for Junpei and Kouji to show up. I sat on the sidewalk steps while Takuya spun a soccer ball around and around. The bell was going to ring. Why are they so late? I opened my bag and took out chocolate crackers.

"Want some?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," he said, taking half the box.

"Hey! You pig! Leave some for me!"

Takuya smiled and shoved all the crackers in his mouth.

"You suck!" I said, hitting him on the arm. I smiled.

"I do not! You do, you brainless nut!"

"Takes one to know one!"

We were squabbling just when another familiar voice came out.

"What are you guys doing?" Kouji asked, one eyebrow raised. Junpei was right next to him, laughing.

"Haha, Izumi, you're not having another fight with Takuya are you? Haha!"

"I am not! Shush!"

We walked to class. When we got in, that dropout Keiko was in class. She kept nudging me in the back with her knee as if it were funny. I looked straight ahead as the teacher went on and on about science. It looks like Mai and Sayoko still don't want to talk to me. I'm wondering if this is even worth it anymore. Kouji sat next to me again. He looked like he was limping as he sat down.

"Psst…. Izumi," he murmured.

"What?" I replied.

"I figured out why—"

"You two have earned detention!" the teacher said, putting the chalk down.

"Awww…." I whined.

"Crud," Kouji muttered, opening his notebook full of scribbles.

The classes went by quickly, though they could have been more fun and passed by faster if my friends had not abandoned me. I had never been in the detention hall. Either had Kouji. I felt bad. I entered as Kouji was sitting among the vast amount of tables. We were alone. My shoes made rubber noises on the wooden floor as I walked up to him. Where was the supervisor? Oh well. I sat next to him as he was just looking at his jacket sleeves. It was quiet for two minutes until he quietly mumbled out,

"I figured out why this all happened. I mapped it out. Remember I told you earlier something was weird?"

"Yes…"

"Well it turns out those three girls I warned you about told Oda Hayaki to pretend to like you just to publicly humiliate you in front of everyone in the school courtyard. I've been trailing them and they meet after school like pack rats. They've been planning it for some time now. Talk about girls with too much time on their hands, huh?"

I remained quiet. I had nothing to say. I stared at the table, with Kouji sitting next to me.

"Why… why do they do this to me?" I felt a tear come out. Oh great, third day in a row that I cry like a bumbling buffoon.

"Izumi… don't feel so bad," he gently said to me, putting his hand on my back. I didn't respond to the way he made contact with me. "I've had it way worse."

I smiled back. "Thank you. I just… I just wish my parents didn't have to move. That I could have stayed here and been _normal_."

"You are normal. You are human."

"Then why can't they see that?"

"They are narrow-minded pissheads."

I chucked warmly to Kouji's snide remark. He slightly moved away from me and looked at his backpack. The detention supervisor finally came in.

"Miss Orimoto, I know detention is a bad punishment, but next time use your good judgment to not get into trouble, okay?" the supervisor said to me, seeing the wobbly tears in my eyes as if I was terrified of being reprimanded.

We didn't speak while stuck in detention. Kouji threw a note to me while the teacher wasn't looking.

It said, "Izumi, be careful. Take a longer way home so that you don't run into Keiko, Aiko, or Mayumi. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't know Hayaki's deal but he's one weird kid who can play basketball well and attract quite a few girls. He won't harm you but just stay away if you don't want to get "trapped" by him. Plus these kids are all older so they do have some sort of power over you. They can complain to higher authority if they claim you disrespected them. Just watch out for yourself and keep quiet. As for your two friends Mai and Sayoko, I will put it simply, they are envious of you since they like Hayaki too though I can tell they miss you and they pretended not to be friends with you just so others wouldn't make fun of them. Same goes for that trio of girls. One minor note, Hyata Aiko is their leader, if you can shatter her, the rest is broken."

"Kouji… how did you get all this information?" I asked. It looked like he did a lot of tailing and research.

"I've got my ways," he said with a smirk. He lifted his head up to look at the time on the wall and I saw the cut on his neck again. I hated seeing it.

We left as Kouji and I waited by the subway to go home. It was the late afternoon. I bet my mom is wondering why I got off school so late. And if she found out I got a detention, she'd pound my head until it was sawdust.

I went to the machines to get my ticket. Kouji did likewise.

I dug around my backpack for change. It looks like I forgot today.

"Here," he said, handing me spare change.

"Kouji, I can't thank you enough, I said gratefully, accepting the small amount of change. Our hands touched each other's for a brief second until he turned around to grab his ticket out of the dispenser, and sit down at the terminal benches. I caught up with him.

We got on different subways as I remembered what Kouji said. Take different roads to walk home. It took a little longer, about eight more minutes, but my safety was important. I can't believe I have to go out of my way to avoid some prissy girls who find joy in people's pains when I could just straight out yell back at them. I couldn't do it though.

I came home. I slept. And now I am back at school again. Waiting with Takuya.

"So, how's your Hayaki doing?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know. If you're so interested, why don't you marry him?"

"Gee, sorry. You're so snippy this morning."

"Sorry, Takuya. You know what's going on. That brawl, that dumb boy Hayaki, and those girls who just simply are cruel and hurtful."

"Yes, I do Izumi… which is why…" he said with glee in his voice as if there was a drum roll going.

"Why what?"

"I'll be your bodyguard! I'll walk you to and from school so that no one can harm you. After all I was once the Spirit of Fire. I'll kick all their butts!" he said with confidence, forming a fist.

"Yeah sure, the only butt you will kick is your own," Kouji said behind him with pride. Junpei followed behind him, laughing.

"You shut up!" Takuya said, kicking Kouji's posterior.

"Hey guys, don't fight, we've got to go to class you know," I said, closing one of my books and walking off. Takuya caught up with me.

"Wait… you're not serious are you?" I asked, surprised he followed me. My first class was with Kouji only.

"Yes! I don't go back on what I say!"

"You're a dork, you know that Takuya?" Kouji said.

Takuya only stuck his tongue out back to Kouji. Kouji frowned. I laughed happily with the true friends I had. It was gone in a few seconds as Hayaki appeared again in my face.

"What do you want?" Takuya asked in a crass manner.

"I want to speak to Izumi," he responded bluntly.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you. Go find other girls to bother," Takuya said, walking off. Kouji followed as he motioned me forward. I didn't bother to turn around. We went to class as I was happy to have two great friends around with me.

School ended once again as I walked home drearily. Of course I knew Takuya wouldn't keep with his promise of being my bodyguard, though I thought mostly it was kind of a fun joke. All of a sudden Hayaki appeared from behind a corner.

"Izumi…"

"What?"

"Can I have a word?"

"No. I don't know what you're plotting but keep your games to yourself." I walked roughly past him. He caught up to me and held my hand.

"Let me explain!"

"What? That you purposely used me to lure me to beat my friends to a pulp? If you like a girl, do it properly, not bring them woes and pain!"

"No, that's not it. Look, Izumi, I really mean it. I really like you. Aiko, Keiko, and Mayumi talked me into pretending but after being with you a few times, I understand that I want to be with you. I didn't mean for those guys in my class to hurt you and your friends. They just have a temper, that's all."

"I don't believe a word you say. Let me go and stop touching me. It makes me uncomfortable. It's your fault you decided to go along with their ploy. It's also hard for me to accept that your friends would resort to using weapons just for your sake just because you can't approach me."

With that I walked away, proud I had finally said what was on my mind instead of reverting to crying or biting my lip and keeping quiet. Hayaki did not catch up to me this time. I walked home, glad with what I did. But now it only got worse. Hayaki appeared in my sight more often than usual. Takuya said sorry to me the next morning for not walking me home but he said he had soccer practice. Of course. One of the daily excuses of Takuya. I walked down the halls by myself.

And there was Hayaki, waiting for me right by my class. He had one foot against the wall with his sloppy uniform that somehow attracted girls. He stood up firmly as I approached the doorframe. I was about to enter until he said,

"What will it take for you to trust me? If it's going to be one-hundred days, I'll wait."

"Don't wait at all," I said, looking at the floor and walked into class. Behind me, I heard another voice.

"Leave… her… alone," Kouji said dangerously and sat at his desk. I was glad to see him and sat next to him. Mai and Sayoko zoomed past me as if I were non-existent and giggled to their desks in the front. That's where I used to sit, in the front with them. I give up. Some friends they are.

I hung out with the gang at lunch by the vending machines. We finally decided it would be best to settle this issue. We were a group that could solve anything. We were once spirits of the Digital World and we could do it again. It would be better if Kouichi and Tomoki were here, then we would be complete. Unfortunately Kouichi goes to another school and Tomoki is in the lower division, separated from us. Plus he's a kid. I felt the wind gently breezing through us. It felt like my spirit counterpart. That gave me courage.

"Let's go," I said, my brow filled with determination. There was no reason for squabbles anymore. I arranged the hairclip in my hair one final time.

"Are you sure Izumi?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, I am. Better now or never."

"Just remember Izumi I'll be here protecting you," Takuya said with reassurance.

"Yes, yes, yes I know," walking toward the middle of the school courtyard.

I walked with the three boys, to the brightest area of the school where Aiko and her cronies hung out. She stood up as if she were expecting me. She reeled around and forcefully pushed Hayaki from behind.

He just stood there like the floppy fish he was.

Mayumi nudged him as if he had forgotten his line in a play.

"I'm not saying it to her!" Hayaki growled back to Aiko.

"You'd better!" Aiko snarled back.

"Izumi, you are so pathetic, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore!" Hayaki yelled loudly with forced audacity for the whole world to hear. Aiko ran to Hayaki and faked comforting him. And of course, this was the central area where all the students of the school passed through, so the majority of them heard Hayaki's retarded false claim. Now what?

My jaw dropped. My eyes widened. "What is this new lie you conjured up?" I thought. I only gawked with anger. One new problem after another.

Takuya walked up with a shaking fist to Hayaki. Junpei stayed where he was, behind me. Kouji somehow was standing in front of me. I don't remember him doing so either, and his hand was extended, as if he were fending for me.

"Kouji…" I whispered; his ponytail almost nearly brushing against my cheek.

**End Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Special thanks to Izumi Rules for catching an error made in the previous chapter.**

The breeze was swaying through the heated argument between my friends and Aiko's friends. I could feel Kouji's ponytail on my face. I took a step back. Oh great another ridiculous fight. I'm getting real sick of this. All I want is to just learn and be with my friends, not creating some drama theater for everyone to watch. Plus I always have my best friends protecting me. I'm going to do it. I will. I will punch Oda Hayaki. I walked up from behind Kouji but Junpei stood in front of me. I saw Kouji from the corner of my eye. He had this look of "What are you doing? Stay behind me!" on his face. But I had to pluck the courage out and not depend on Kouji and Takuya to save the day for me. It was time I learned.

"What are you talking about? She never went out with you!" Junpei said, standing on guard and pointing at Hayaki.

"Stay out of it, Tubsy," Mayumi scoffed.

"Excuse me?" I spoke out firmly and resolutely. "He's my friend. You will not call him that."

"I can call him whatever I want," Mayumi said, arms crossed.

"You're only calling him that for the insecurities of your own fatness." I could hear the movement of Kouji and Takuya behind me, signaling that I shouldn't have said that.

"What!" the three of Aiko's crowd said at the same time. Mayumi was exasperated and her lips outstretched like a balloon.

I was impressed by my mouth. I couldn't stop. I knew being nice was the best policy but sometimes certain people deserve what's coming to them. Aiko, Mayumi, and Keiko are people too… but they must be shown the truth in a harsh manner.

"I'm not you but you three should find something better to do than just nitpick at random people for your cruel amusement. It's a clear sign you're just bored." I was about to raise my fist to Hayaki, who was cowering behind Mayumi after saying that vexing sentence of me being his girlfriend.

It wasn't right to hurt someone. I stopped and lowered my fist. With that, Kouji and Takuya grabbed my arms and ran off dragging me like a rag doll. I'm glad they did. Aiko and her group would have pounded me to a pulp by then if I had stayed there any longer. All four of us ran to the back of the school.

"What are you, crazy?" Takuya panted out at me.

"Hey, at least she spoke for herself," Junpei panted, guzzling down a bottle of water.

Kouji didn't say anything, only looking down on the asphalt.

We learned against the wall, out of breath like a motley crew of people running away from the law. We were too tired to talk. We all walked home. Takuya followed me, like he said he would. Junpei also. Kouji was the last and stayed with me until our paths diverged away from each other. I was finally home. Home was my only solace. I planned to keep it that way. I had horrible paranoia that Aiko and her gang would magically appear in my house and ruin it and scream at me. I shook my head. It's just a thought and nothing more…

The next day I went to school again. School, school… I'm so sick of school. I walked by myself. Of course, now I'm friendless. I'm not really friendless; just I don't have friends that I can relate to in every way possible. It makes me depressed at the thought. But I've tried. I really tried. Besides, Sayoko and Mai… I only knew them this year. Kouji caught up with me from behind.

"I think we'd better get into school a different way. Aiko and Hayaki are at the front gate," he murmured to me.

"So? Now they're going to control how I go to school?"

"Izumi, after yesterday they want to… you know…"

"What?"

"…beat you up."

"What!"

"Well I don't know but it's best to not cross paths with them. I did tell you to be careful on the way home."

"And I listened to your advice."

"Well, remember what I said. If you can shatter Aiko, the rest is broken."

"Ugh, Kouji! This is no time to be giving me clues as if we were playing some video game. Why can't you just tell me plainly?"

"Well I don't know everything! C'mon we have to go to school through the back entrance." He grabbed my hand

He led me through like a guide, holding my hand all the way through. I felt like we were partners in crime skulking around. We walked through the gate that's only crowded when the bell rings and all the late kids squish through. I just waited around in front of the classroom until the bell rang. Finally. I sat in the front. I gave up trying to get my so-called friends back. Why bother if they don't want anything to do with me? I tried and its better knowing what happened than wishing what could have happened. There's point when I've gotta stop. While I was writing class notes, I noticed Kouji next to me. He's been hanging around me an awful lot lately. I looked at him. The lecture was long and mind-numbing. After a long twenty minutes, he threw another paper wad on my desk while the teacher wasn't looking. It said:

"New problem. Everyone thinks you hurt Hayaki's feelings."

I wrote back.

"Oh please. Give me a break. What the hell is his problem now? I didn't hurt him. It was his bright idea to go along with Aiko and embarrass me in the courtyard and make the whole world think I dumped him when I never went with him. Ever"

"Well, I heard the girls talking behind me. They're gossiping that you dumped Hayaki and are actually mad that you "broke" his heart. God, I don't see what girls see in him. He's a downright jerk wad. I see him the basketball courts. He's wooed every girl that cheers him on the court. But for some reason, he has a liking towards you and you alone."

I was about to write back until the teacher confiscated the paper wad from my hands. I didn't even notice she was behind me.

"Minamoto Kouji, Orimoto Izumi, detention!" she said, throwing the paper into the waste bin.

Oh great, again? And this time it was to clean the chalkboard instead of just sitting in the detention hall.

"If you exceed past three detentions, I will contact both your parents. Now I want this board spotless, you understand?" our teacher bellowed as she walked outside the classroom, leaving Kouji and I by ourselves. He said nothing and scrubbed the green board with a sponge. I got the erasers and stood by the window to clap them.

I coughed and sneezed. Kouji saw me and threw the sponge on the ground. He approached me.

"You're doing it the hard way. If you keep just mashing them together, the chalk dust won't go away and will just keep making you sneeze. Here," he said. He took the erasers from my hands and rubbed them together. "At least this way the dust goes in one direction and not everywhere."

"Thanks, Kouji," I said, sniffing. He went back to wiping the board with soap and water.

"Why do I get the hard part? Why don't we switch?" I asked.

"No thanks. Stay with what you have. Izumi…"

"What?"

"Look, I know you're going through a hard time but you've got to become a bit more firm. I won't always be there to help you out of a situation."

The two of us were silent. I spoke out. "Kouji, I want to thank you for everything you've done… but…"

Kouji kept wiping the already-clean board with the rag and didn't look anywhere else but the board.

"Why are you protecting me more than anyone else? I'm just Izumi. Some girl in school. The girl in the Digital World. I may have been weak but I was there to help you and everyone else. It's just weird, is all."

He said nothing and threw the dirty rag into the pail.

"I'm just returning the favor… Izumi…" he said, with his backpack slung on his shoulder. He smirked and walked off. That was something I haven't seen him do to anyone at all. Then the bell rang.

I sighed and put all the cleaning materials in the class closet and went to the next class. I thought about what Kouji said. At least he cared about my best interest. But he was right, I've only got myself. After all, he did get injured because of me. I did my best to avoid all trivial issues. Aiko was the least of my worries. What is some stupid girl going to do to me? She may be an upperclassman but that doesn't give her the right to torment others for her pleasure and shortcomings, whatever they were. What a bully.

I still had a deep longing for my friends. The ones that ditched me just because of some insignificant rumor and because they were so fixated on Oda Hayaki and not wanting to fall in the same hole as me. Friends should stick together. So far the only friends who have been by my side are the ones I met in the Digital World. I should stop whining since they're the ones who have been there for me. I remembered that fight with Hayaki. Kouji and his wound, Junpei, Kouichi, and Takuya. And now, it's science class.

I went to lunch but only found Takuya by the tree. He was playing with a hand-held videogame device. I always see a lot of guys playing with them. I just sat with him. I was glad to just find one friend. I pulled sandwiches out of its plastic wrapping.

"Can I have one?" Takuya muttered, mashing buttons at the same time.

"Didn't you bring your own lunch?"

"No. I ate it this morning. Can I have the other half? C'mon girls starve themselves anyway. Always caring about their weight."

"I don't care about my weight. Next time bring your own lunch."

I handed the sandwich to him. We sat together, the wind flowing gently. I looked up into the sky. I was grateful there was one friend by my side. Some older girls strolled by and scowled at me. I heard something along the lines of: "Ugh, look at her, thinks she can get all the guys she wants. First Hayaki now that soccer boy. What's next? The tennis team?"

I looked down on the pavement. As childish as it was to say, I wanted to blame everything on Hayaki. Everything did start when all of a sudden he appeared in my dad's office and just magically knew things about me. And he's working with Aiko and insisting he likes me. I've got to know him well enough and I've had enough of him and his stupid actions. But then again, why blame him? It's just mixed misunderstandings and bad timing. I never asked Hayaki to follow me or have Aiko track me three thousand times a day. I tried to think positive that what doesn't kill me only makes me stronger.

I just simply smiled. I was so grateful for the friends I had. It doesn't matter what gender they are. Girls can be friends with guys if they wanted to without having make a huge deal about it. It mattered that they accepted me for who I was. A person.

"What are you smiling about?" Takuya asked me, devouring the last remains of the sandwich.

"Oh nothing… I'm just… _glad_…"

"Well that's good. Haven't seen a smile on your face for a while. Always crying every time I see you."

"It's not like I purposely cry for your or anyone else's attention. It's just been a rough week."

"I know, Izumi," Takuya said, turning off his video games. He put his hand on my shoulder. Just then, Kouji and Junpei appeared.

"Hey you guys," Junpei said quietly. "We were waiting for you two at the usual spot. It's been fifteen minutes. Did you guys forget?"

"Nah, I didn't. Izumi probably did," Takuya said back, swiping Junpei's lunch and digging through it to find crumbs to munch on.

"I did not, you did," I said back. Takuya stood up with Junpei played their video games.

Kouji sat down next to me, just brooding.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing much," he replied back sourly.

"What's eating you?" I thought.

Right after that, the bell rang. I went to the last class. Apparently the group was busy so I went home. I remembered Kouji's advise to be careful and wary. I made it home with no troubles. I was relieved that it was the last day of the school week. The days off are to myself and not dedicated to avoiding people and seeing old memories that no longer want to see me.

The weekend passed and it was a new week. Now I can start off fresh, hopefully, and all the chatter has died down and slipped out of other people's minds. I left home into the early morning and to the temporarily deserted school. But when I arrived, there were posters along the school walls. It featured some annual autumn school dance. Like I would go. Maybe if all this hadn't happened then I'd be in better spirits and go with Sayoko and Mai. But since I have no accompaniment, I won't bother.

The day was normal. Aiko didn't pester me, surprisingly. Oddly, I hadn't seen Hayaki all day either. But my friends were all busy. Takuya and all of them. The only bad part was having to pass by Mai and Sayoko laughing in the usual spot we used to sit in for lunch and ignoring me. I was tempted to walk up to them. But real friends don't just leave for silly, vague reasons. So I sat by myself again. I thought the day would end up usual and bland.

But I arrived home with three invitations to that stupid dance.

They were from Takuya, Junpei, and the gross Oda Hayaki.

**End Chapter 5.**


End file.
